Lucky Ones
by MillionMilesAway00
Summary: Agent Alanna Flynn finds her self back in Europe attending an old friend's funeral. In doing so, she is offered a job with the ICC task force. There she meets Irish detective Tommy McConnel and finds herself falling for him. She also begins to unravel some mysteries about her past forcing her to reopen old wounds. T rating that may change to M. Tommy/OC
1. Chapter 1

Name: Alanna Kay Flynn [Please go to my Polyvore account: MillionMilesAway00 to see a picture of the Character]

Age: 28

Birthplace: Belfast, North Ireland

Current Location: Quantico, VA

Education: Alanna has degrees in criminal justice as well as psychology, and then joined the FBI.

Career: At the age of 23 Alanna was recruited to be part of the behavior analysis unit of the FBI.

Family/Background: Alanna was born in Belfast but moved the United States with her family when she was only 10 years old. Her mother, Michelle, was a U.S. ambassador and met her father, Jack, while she was working in Ireland. When Michelle became pregnant with her second child, Jack decided to move the family to the US to be closer to Michelle's family. Alanna has one younger sister, Ashley, who is 18. Once living in the U.S., Alanna didn't stay entirely connected to her Irish roots. She and Ashley spent a lot of time with their mom's side of the family. At the age of 17, Alanna's parents were killed in a tragic car accident. Since she was not of age to be a legal guardian for Ashley, her mother's eldest brother, Michel Dorn, legally adopted both girls. Michel was like a second father to Alanna and Ashley when they were growing up, so the transition wasn't too bad.

Facts/Personality: Alanna has a tendency to be competitive and can be aggressive. She graduated from the FBI at the top of her class as well as being the best marksman in their class. She's fluent in Gaelic, French, German, Spanish, and Italian.

**Lana Del Rey- "Lucky Ones"**

_Every now and then, the stars align  
Boy and girl meet by the great design  
Could it be that you and me are the lucky ones_

Everybody told me love was blind  
Then I saw your face and you blew my mind  
Finally, you and me are the lucky ones this time

Boy get into my car, got a bad desire  
You know that we'll never leave if we don't get out, now, now  
You're a careless con, and you're the crazy liar  
But baby, nobody can compare to the way you get down, down, down

I tried so hard to act nice like a lady  
You taught me that it was good to be crazy

Every now and then, the stars align  
Boy and girl meet by the great design  
Could it be that you and me are the lucky ones

* * *

[**Chapter 1**]

Getting off the BAU's private jet, Alanna headed straight home. She had spent the last two weeks in Colorado tracking down a serial rapist with the rest of the team. It was an exhausting two weeks and Alanna was glad to be back home. After a good night's rest, she returned to the BAU headquarters to do final paper work then headed back home to relax again.

While making herself some tea, her phone rang. Ashley's name and a picture of her bubbly sister popped up on her iPhone screen.

"If you got yourself in trouble and this is your one phone call well then I'm afraid you've made the wrong decision" Alanna answered with a smirk.

"Ha-ha, very funny Lana. Can't a baby sister call her big sister just to say hello?" Ashley laughed.

Alanna smiled and leaned against her counter.

"Well say hello then" Alanna joked making her sister laugh.

"I miss you" Ashley said.

"I miss you too. How's school?" Alanna asked. Ashley was attending the University of Boston, and it was her first semester.

"Killer. I just survived midterm week. How's work?" Ashley asked.

"Killer. I just got home yesterday from Colorado. We caught a serial rapist" Alanna said.

"Go you! Superwoman to the rescue!" Ashley laughed making Alanna roll her eyes.

"Uncle Michel called while I was there" Alanna said.

"He did? What did he say?" Ashley asked

"I don't know. I couldn't answer and I just remembered now that I should call him back" Alanna said.

"That you should. I'll let you go, but hey, thanks for picking up" Ashley said.

"Thanks for calling. Good luck and, Ash, you know you can always call me for _anything_" Alanna said.

"I know, I love you, bye!" Ashley said happily.

"Love you too, bye!" Alanna said before hanging up.

Forgetting about calling her Uncle, Alanna set out to spend the next two weeks that she had off doing something productive.

But her productivity didn't get far because in the afternoon her phone kept ringing incessantly. Instead of ignoring the 6th call, she finally answered.

"Agent Flynn" Alanna answered annoyed, figuring it was someone from work.

_But she was wrong._

"Alanna, where are you?" Her Uncle's voice, _panicked_ voice, came through. She sat straight up on the couch and was wide awake

"At home, why, what's wrong?" Alanna fired.

Her uncle sighed.

"It's Sienna" He said quietly.

Sienna, Sienna Pride, was a good family friend of theirs. She was there a lot when Ashley and Alanna's parents passed away.

"What's wrong?" Alanna asked, knowing she wasn't going to like the answer.

"She was killed just a few hours ago" Her Uncle revealed.

Time had stopped and memories of her parents' death flooded her head. For the past 5 years she faced serial murderers, rapists, cold blooded killers, and had seen so much death and cruelty that she was sure nothing could ever break her.

_But she was wrong._

"What? How? When?" Alanna's voice cracked.

"I can't tell you right now, but I would kindly request you to attend her funeral in London" He said.

"I can catch the next flight over" Alanna said quietly.

"Please tell Ashley for me" Her uncle said.

" I will" She replied, still in shock.

"I'll see you in London" He said before hanging up.

Alanna sat back in her chair and ran her fingers through her hair. Sienna wasn't a close, close, friend, but close enough for Alanna to shed a few tears for.

She knew Sienna was working for a new crime task force that her Uncle had created in Europe. Had something gone wrong in one of their cases? Probably, she figured. That's the risk of these kinds of jobs.

She sighed and speed dialed Ashley's number. Ashley picked up on the 3rd ring.

"I thought one call a day would be enough" Ashley laughed.

But Alanna didn't laugh back.

"Ashley, are you in your dorm room?" Alanna asked.

Ashley picked up on the seriousness.

"Yes, why?" She asked carefully.

"Uncle Michel just called me. I have some upsetting news, and I just want you to prepare yourself" Alanna said.

_Who was she kidding? How can a teenage girl prepare herself for another death_.

"What's going on, Alanna?" Ashley asked, more firmly.

"Sienna was killed today" Alanna spilled.

There was a good minute of silence.

"How?" Ashley's voice finally asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart, but I'm flying out to London tonight. I'll keep you updated okay? Right now, stay focused on school. It's what Sienna would have wanted" Alanna said.

"Okay, I'll try" Ashley said, and Alanna could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I'll talk to you later, I love you" Alanna said.

"I love you too" Ashley said before Alanna hung up.

She quickly called the Unit Chief of the BAU to inform her of the incident and got herself a private jet to take her to London.

* * *

Please leave reviews/comments. This is the first story i've seen regarding this show! I absolutely love this show and hope it is picked up for another season!


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so HAPPY and GRATEFUL for those of you who left reviews! I'm so glad to see there are people out there who liked the show! For you guys, I will continue this story and hope that more will appear! Anyway, we'll be getting into some police action very soon! :) Enjoy and leave reviews/tips/comments**

* * *

Sitting by the window of her hotel room, Alanna stared out the window. It was 9AM, and it was gloomy and chilly out in London. An hour later a knock came at her door. She knew it would be her Uncle, but he was early. Alanna hurriedly opened the door and saw her Uncle as well as another familiar face staring back at her.

Major Louis Daniel.

"Hello darling, I'm sorry we have to be meeting at such an unfortunate time" Michel said to her, giving her a tight hug.

"I know, please come in" Alanna said kindly.

"I'm sure you remember, Major Louis Daniel" Michel said as Alanna and Louis shook hands.

"Of course, I remember attending yours and Rebecca's wedding" Alanna said with a smile.

"Oh yes, you were just a young girl then" Louis said with a sweet smile. Naturally, Alanna would have asked about their son, but just a few years back Michel informed her that their son had been murdered.

"Well as Michel said, I'm sorry that we're meeting at an unfortunate time" Alanna said kindly.

"I know she was a friend of yours, so I'm sorry for your loss" Louis said back with his French accent.

"I as well yours" Alanna replied.

"I know I said we would pick you up at 10:30, but we have some business to attend to first" Michel said.

"Business?" Alanna asked confused. _She thought this was just a trip to say goodbye to an old friend._

"Sienna was working for our criminal task force created under the ICC" Louis said.

"The International Crime Court" Alanna said, looking to her Uncle. She knew he worked for them.

"Correct, I have assembled a team that works to focus in on cross border crimes. Louis is the head of the team. Now that Sienna has _left_, we need someone with just as good of a skill set as she did" Her Uncle said.

"I'm guessing that would be me?" Alanna asked, feeling a bit flustered.

"I read over your file and am impressed. I'm sure Sienna would be proud to have you join the team" Louis assured.

"I'm honored, but I don't want to step on anyone's toes by taking her place" Alanna said.

"You're not taking anyone's place, your joining a team" Louis corrected.

Alanna looked at both men and wasn't sure.

"I'll give you some time to think about it, but I'm going to need an answer by the end of the service" Michel said.

While at the service Alanna stood near her Uncle but across from her was Major Louis Daniel. A few men and women stood behind him and she figured that to be his team. She easily could have profiled each one of them at that moment but instead she focused in on saying goodbye to her old friend, Sienna.

As the service ended, Michel pulled Alanna aside.

"I don't want to put pressure on you, but have you thought about what we spoken about earlier today?" He asked her.

She turned around to look at the team then back to Michel.

"I'd have to talk to my boss first" Alanna said.

"That I can take care of, so is that a yes?" He asked with a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, yes, I'd love to" Alanna said, forcing out a smile. She wasn't sure what she was getting herself into, but it would be a new chapter in her life.

"Perfect, I'll have a jet waiting for you to take you to The Hague." Michel said.

"The Hague? As in the Netherlands?" Alanna asked.

"Yes, that's where the headquarters are. Louis has a place set up and is taking the team there. I'd like for you to meet them there" He said.

"You're not going to be there?" Alanna asked, nervous. He chuckled and smiled.

"You'll be fine. And Alanna, let's keep the fact that we're family between us and Major Louis." He said before walking away.

* * *

Changing into something more comfortable [**polyvore account: MillionMilesAway00**], Alanna got onto a private heli that took her The Hague.

Walking in, she heard Louis asking the team if there were willing to stay and be a team. A round of agreement went around just as she walked in. All eyes turned to her and she suddenly felt heat rising to her cheeks. Louis smiled at her, giving her some ease.

"I'd like for you all to meet Special Agent Alanna Flynn of the U.S. FBI" Louis said. One man, a man with a gloved hand, looked surprised. A brunette woman smiled warmly at her, another woman with red/brunette hair had sparkly eyes and a kind smile, a good looking man with a crooked smile nodded at her, and the last handsome man stared at her with cold eyes.

"Hello everyone" Alanna piped out.

"She'll be joining our team, so please make her feel welcomed" Louis said.

"Glad to have another American on board. I'm Detective Carl Hickman" The man with the right gloved man said, shaking her hand with his left.

"Good to meet you, Detective" Alanna said.

"Good to have a better looking American on board. I'm Sebastian Berger from Germany Police" The man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes said.

"Eva Vittoria, Italian Police. Welcome" The red headed woman said with a firm handshake but a gentle smile.

"Anne-Marie San from the French Police" The last woman said with a handshake.

"Michel wasn't kidding about the cross border focus huh?" Alanna joked getting a few laughs. However, the last guy just stared at her.

Eva noticed and cleared her throat.

"This is Detective Tommy McConnel. Northern Ireland" Eva said.

Alanna nodded and felt her cheeks fluster in heat.

_Odd_.

"We don't need anyone to replace Sienna" he finally spoke, walking past her.

_And there it was. She was stepping on someone's toes._

"Sienna was a family friend of mine. I'm not replacing her, just doing what she would think would be right" Alanna fired back, making him stop in his tracks. He didn't turn around, but just waited a few seconds before continuing on.

"Sorry about Tommy. He was with Sienna when it all happened" Anne-Marie apologized.

"Don't worry, it's just grief" Alanna said with a shrug.

"He'll come around" Eva assured with a small smile.

Alanna nodded and looked around.

"So many computers here" Alanna said.

"Blame Sebastian. He's our in house geek" Eva teased.

"Don't be jealous of my talent, Eva" Sebastian said back making her laugh. Alanna smiled and felt okay to be part of the group.

Louis showed Alanna to her desk and she settled in. Unfortunately for her, she would be sitting right in front of Tommy's desk.

Ignoring his rude behavior earlier, she found herself in the coffee room. But Tommy was in there, and just as she walked in she saw him put a flask in back pocket, and she smelled the familiar scent of Whiskey.

"A little too strong for this time of day, don't ya think?" Alanna questioned. He didn't even jump or budge by her presence.

"Mind your own business, will ya?" He fired, with his thick Irish accent. Something about him had her wanting to know more about him. He was a mystery to her and she loved mysteries.

"If we are on a team together then we each are accountable for one another" Alanna pointed out as he turned around to face her. He had piercing blue eyes that were filled with fury and sorrow.

But before he could respond, Louis walked in.

"Tommy, I need you to take her to the gun range to get her certified" Louis said.

_Really, him?_ She thought.

"I don't th-"

"I don't see you doing anything else" Louis cut off his protest.

"Yes sir" Tommy said back. Louis nodded and left.

"Can you shoot a gun?" He asked, more like poked fun at her.

"Watch me" Alanna said, following out after him.

"Your file says you were the top of your marksmanship class" He said as he drove.

"You looked through my file?" Alanna snapped.

"Like you said, we're a team. Should I be able to know the person I'm entrusting my life with" He said back.

Alanna mentally rolled her eyes.

"Quit being so dramatic" She muttered getting a small chuckle out of him.

"You Americans are funny" He teased.

"I'd say you Irishmen drink too much" Alanna shot back.

"Looking back at your file, I'd say are Irish too. Belfast?" He questioned.

"I moved when I was young. I haven't been there since" Alanna said with an almost bitter tone that Tommy picked up on. _There was more to her that he'd have to figure out_.

Tommy pulled up to the gun range and lead Alanna inside.

"What do you typically carry?" He asked, setting up a few guns in front of her.

"Depends on the job" Alanna said with a wicked smile as she picked up a shot gun. She gave him a wink then aimed her gun at the target and fired.

Tommy wasn't sure what scared him; the gun shot or the fact that she looked so damn sexy holding the shot gun.

Alanna put the gun down and looked at the target. It was a perfect hit in the head.

"So should we keep wasting time here?" Alanna said with a smirk.

"Try the machine gun" He suggested. Alanna smiled but on the inside she had some doubts. She wasn't too good with the machine gun.

She put her shooting ear muffs back on as well as her safety goggles. Tommy took a few steps back and analyzed her stance, well he tried to. Though her sweater was oversized he could still make out her curvy and fit figure. He wanted to get his hands on her, and he saw the chance. Her stance was slightly off.

"Hold your fire!" She heard Tommy shout. She released her finger off the trigger and turned her head to see him walking up to her.

"What?" Alanna asked, confused.

"You're standing wrong. The machine gun has much more force and with your stance you're going to hurt yourself" He said, his hands on her hips and moving her to the right position. Her cheeks flustered as his strong hands moved her body.

_Pull yourself together,_ she thought.

"Alright, go ahead and shoot" he said, as he took steps back. And like that Alanna never missed a target and eventually got her license to carry a weapon and they both headed back to The Hague.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon reaching The Hague, Tommy and Alanna walked into the main room to see everyone huddled around the main desk.

"Right on time, we may have ourselves a case" Hickman said.

"What about?" Alanna asked, excited to work her first "cross border" case.

"Yesterday in Amsterdam, a real estate developer was found dead due to a mysterious illness. Doctor's think it's a virus but the victim's daughter insists there was foul play. I remembered a case from Germany that had the same symptoms" Eva explained.

"And the profile of the victim?" Alanna questioned.

"Same. Wealthy business owner. The only difference was the family found a vial that could hold poison" Eva said.

"The vial was tested but the results were inconclusive and there was a similar case in Venice a few months ago. I went to the Italian Police, same symptoms" Sebastian said.

"How did you get into the Italian Police reports?" Eva questioned, with a little bit of fire.

"It wasn't hard to hack into their computer systems" Sebastian said with a smirk making Alanna smile.

"Well remember me to tell them to do a cyber security check then." Eva joked.

"How did the German family know the vial wasn't something already there?" Hickman asked, bringing everyone back to the case.

"It was the same cleaning lady for over 30 years. They paid her a fortune so she wouldn't leave" Sebastian answered.

"Have you located her?" Louis asked.

"That's another odd twist. She's in the hospital herself." Sebastian said.

"So would this case be ours?" Alanna asked.

"It's definitely cross border, but I'd have to clear it with Dorn" Louis said.

"In the meantime, Sebastian I want you to go to the latest scene in Amsterdam" Louis said.

"What do you want me to do?" Tommy asked.

"I need you and Alanna to go Germany. Carl and Eva go with Sebastian to the Amsterdam scene. Keep in touch" Louis said as everyone got up.

Tommy and Alanna caught the next train out to Germany. It was going to be a 3 hour drive, which meant 3 long hours with Tommy in a small car. The first hour was driven in silence. Awkward silence.

"Worked a case like this before?" Tommy finally asked.

"Possible poison? Yes, 3 cases. It was all revenge cases. Ex wife killing husbands and other men, enraged mistress killing her clients, things like that. You know, this kind of murder is pretty typical for that of a woman. It isn't brutal and physical. It's simple but has enough strength to give the killer the power she wants" Alanna said

"A woman? Killing over 3 men in various countries?" Tommy questioned.

"It's totally possible. I mean look at the victim's profiles. They are all wealthy, divorced men. She may have a team considering she's been crossing borders" Alanna said as her phone went off.

"Agent Flynn" She answered.

"It's Sebastian. We figured out what killed the men" He said. She heard sirens in the background.

"What is it? What's going on there?" Alanna asked, sitting up straight. Tommy looked at her with a worried expression.

"It's fine here. We figured out that the killer had poisoned the victim with radiation" He said.

"Radiation?! As in?" Alanna questioned.

"Polonium. We found some in the wine glass in the victim's home" Sebastian said.

"Polonium can kill anyone in an instant if given in high dosage. That explains why this victim died so quick. Even the slightest ingestion can cause someone to be sick. That makes sense for the cleaning lady we're about to see in Germany" Alanna said

"See what you can get out of her. We're heading back" Sebastian said.

"Okay, see you soon" Alanna said before hanging up.

"Polonium?" Tommy asked.

"It's a radioactive substance that can be dangerous if ingested in the human body. The higher the dosage the quicker the death" Alanna explained.

"Maybe your right about our killer. A revenge seeking psychopath woman?" Tommy asked making Alanna quietly chuckle.

"Maybe, but let's just hope she _or _he won't attack anytime soon" Alanna said.

Upon reaching the hospital Alanna suddenly felt cold. It was cold outside, but hospitals always gave Alanna the chills. She hated them.

"You cold?" Tommy asked, noting her uncomfortablness.

"I just dislike hospitals very much" Alanna said

"Me too, no one is ever here for a good time" He said as a nurse lead them to the appropriate room. Alanna slowly walked in with Tommy behind her. There, lying on a stiff bed and hooked up to machines, was a pale woman who had lost her hair. Her eyes were sunken in, her body looked fragile, and almost _dead_.

Alanna looked to Tommy with uncertainty before introducing herself.

"Hello, I'm Alanna Flynn and that's Tommy McConnel. We're from the ICC and we believe your suspicions about your boss being poisoned are correct" Alanna said.

She coughed a bit and stuttered.

"The-they said I was crazy!" She exclaimed.

Alanna's heart was breaking for this woman.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Alanna asked softly.

The woman nodded and pointed to the seat next to her bed with a shaky finger. From the corner of her eye, Alanna noticed that Tommy couldn't look at the woman. His eyes kept averting everywhere else. He was extremely uncomfortable.

"Do you remember if anyone came to visit your employer recently?" Alanna asked

"No, no one" The woman said weakly.

"Do you know if anything is missing from the house?" Alanna pressed. She knew this woman didn't have much time left.

"Nothing was moved or changed. Except for that vial" She said, as her body shook.

"The vial? Did you come into direct contact with the vial? Touch it or drink it?" Alanna asked, feeling a bit worried.

"I smelled it" She said.

"Up close? You touched it with your nose?" Alanna asked and the woman nodded. Alanna's heart broke. This woman was going to die.

Alanna looked to Tommy who was leaning against the wall. He closed his eyes and looked away.

"Am I going to die?" The woman asked, noticing Alanna's and Tommy's worried expressions.

Alanna gave a warm smile to the lady but Tommy answered.

"No ma'am" He said making Alanna's smile fall. _She is going to die_, Alanna's mind screamed.

"He's like my first husband, a good heart but a bad liar" The woman said making Tommy look away once again.

Alanna bit her bottom lip, a nervous habit, and gently took the woman's hand into hers.

"Everything is going to be okay" Alanna said softly to the woman as her body tremor. She began to cough and heave and finally she flat lined. Alanna felt the woman's hand go limp in hers. She gently let go of her hand and stared at the woman.

_A victim just died in her hands, she had to find this killer and bring this woman justice_, Alanna thought as nurses came in.

They both left the hospital and headed to Tommy's car. As Alanna reached for the passenger side door, Tommy put his hand over the handle.

Alanna turned to face him, realizing he was very close to her. Her heartbeat started to race and it suddenly felt hot.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine, are you?" Alanna asked, flustered.

He nodded and let his hand go and walked to the driver's side. Alanna exhaled the breath she held and got into the car just as Tommy's phone rang.

"McConnel" He answered. She watched as in the one minute conversation with Louis his facial expression changed over 3 times.

"What happened?" Alanna asked.

"It's Anne-Marie, she passed out at The Hague" He said as he put the car in drive and drove rather quickly.

Quickly meaning, they made it back in 2 hours and they both rushed into the building.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Alanna asked.

"She has a broken rib and it punctured her lung. She was supposed to stay in the hospital" Louis said.

"She was?" Tommy asked

"She left against medical advice" Louis said.

"Christ, Anne-Marie!" Tommy muttered.

"She'll be fine" Carl assured.

"She just needs time" Louis said.

"How about you three? The radiation?" Alanna asked, Sebastian, Eva, and Carl.

"We tested clear" Eva said.

"And we think we may know what's going on" Sebastian said, leading the team to the main desk. On the screen was a surveillance video and Carl hit play.

"The Amsterdam had a Van Gogh painting. The first set of "paramedics" snubbed it and replaced with a forgery" Carl said as the video of the robbery played.

"We traced our killer to an Irish woman from Ireland, where she met the Amsterdam victim" Eva explained as a picture of her came up.

Tommy looked to Alanna with a smirk making Alanna slightly smile.

_She was right about the profile_.

"We don't have a lead on her, same with the man to her left. He could be one of the bogus paramedics who showed up to the apartment to steal the Van Gogh" Sebastian explained.

"No facial recognition?" Alanna asked.

"No" Sebastian said.

"No Criminal record?" Tommy asked.

"Not that I could find." Sebastian answered.

"But he does keep bad company. They have a third accomplice" Carl said, switching to the next image. "His name is Marcus Stamm. Dutch national. Foot soldier, career criminal with links to a Russian mob with the leader named Dimetrov" Carl said.

"Dimetrov? Are you sure?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, the name mean anything to you?" Carl asked him.

"I know who he is" Louis said.

"Well our best lead so far comes from our dead German's computer files. He had all his valuables tagged" Sebastian said.

"We talked to the local police in Germany and it turns out a Vermeer was stolen from the house and replaced with a fake" Tommy said.

"Since they couldn't find the tracer we tracked the Vermeer to a warehouse 50 miles outside of Amsterdam" Sebastian said.

"Is it still there?" Alanna asked.

"It was there for five days before being transported to Saudi Arabia. But the location out of Amsterdam is still in use according to the gas and electrical information" Sebastian.

"Let's go introduce ourselves then" Louis said.

Within an hour Alanna had on a bullet proof vest, her glock loaded and an earpiece. They reached the warehouse. She and Tommy stood near the entrance on either side. Carl had eyes near the gateway. Eva and Louis had the back and Sebastian had the top covered.

Alanna and Tommy peaked in to see Stamm playing basketball.

"He's got a gun on him" Alanna said so everyone with an earpiece could hear.

"You guys got an inbound car coming your way" Carl's voice came over.

"We need to move in now" Tommy said

"Ready" Sebastian said. Tommy looked at Alanna and she nodded. They both jumped in with their guns drawn at the man.

"Put your hands in the air! Get em up now!" Tommy shouted. The man just stared at both of them, still dribbling the basketball.

"Show me your hands now!" Alanna yelled.

"I don't think so" The guy said, throwing his basketball towards them, but Alanna got a shot off in the guy's thigh just before the car pulled in.

Sebastian shot a few rounds at the car as it backed away, but the rest of the team caught the guy before he could get away. Alanna put her gun away and looked at the guy she shot in the leg. He was trying to get up. Alanna walked over and kicked the guy down.

"You suck at basketball" She said to him as he groaned in pain.

"Put him on a chair, Alanna" Tommy said as Sebastian approached with a metal chair and some rope.

Alanna smiled wickedly at the now terrified man. She grabbed him by his collar and with the help of Sebastian helped him on the chair and tied him there. His leg was letting out blood, but Alanna knew it wasn't life threatening.

Tommy pulled up a chair across from him and they three began to interrogate the man, while the rest of the team interrogated the other one in a different room in the warehouse.

With enough pressure the guy broke.

"Okay! All I know is there is an Art Gallery opening in Prague tomorrow! She said something about it. That's all I know!" He admitted.

Alanna smiled and patted the guy on the face.

"See that wasn't too bad. An ambulance along with police should be here in an hour" Alanna said.

"An hour?!" The guy yelled.

"I could make it two" Alanna said with a wink before leaving with Sebastian and Tommy.

The team discussed a plan to go to Prague in the morning and then to infiltrate the Art Gallery in order to catch the killer.

"You know how to interrogate well" Tommy said to Alanna as they reached The Hague.

"FBI trains well" Alanna said as she cleaned up her desk for the night.

"Yeah? They teach you how to flirt and be all seductive?" He teased making her laugh.

"I was hardly flirty with the guy, just having fun" She said back.

"Torturing is definition of fun?" He asked her making her chuckle again.

"Maybe so, but it seemed like you didn't mind" Alanna teased him.

"I don't mind scuffing a few knuckles to get answers" He said with a smirk as they both began to leave.

"They're getting along well" Eva said quietly to Sebastian as they both watched Tommy and Alanna leave with smiles and laughter.

"Really well. I haven't seen him smile since Sienna's passing" Sebastian said.

"She's good for him" Eva said.

"In what way?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow.

Eva smiled and then winked at Sebastian before leaving.

* * *

**So happy for the reviews/favs/follows! You all are awesome! Please leave reviews/comments! I'd love to hear your feedback! **


	4. Chapter 4

The team got a private jet to take them to Prague. Looking out the window, Alanna felt like she was back with her old team at Quantico. She was glad she fit into this team and a sense of comfort finally laid in her heart. She sat across from Tommy and she could feel his eyes on her, though she wished she could know what he was thinking. Tommy found himself gazing at Alanna. The sun, shinning through the window of the plane, made her beautiful face glow. She had a mixture of green/blue eyes that were brighter than the sea. She had a gentle smile yet a spicy spirit; that of a perfect Irish woman. He hadn't had feelings like this in a _long _time, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to have them.

Alanna, getting slightly annoyed by Tommy's glances, thought to stare back at him. But before she could act on her thoughts, her phone buzzed in her pocket. Pulling it out a familiar name popped up on the screen; Brody Kramer. A smile crept on Alanna's face.

Brody had taught a few classes at the FBI Academy while Alanna was a student there. He graduated 2 years before her, and was now the assistant Director of Homeland Security for the United States. While in the Academy, Alanna and Brody found themselves to have a mutual attraction for one another. They casually dated while Alanna was Stateside, but neither of them claimed a relationship. It was just a "for fun" kind of fling.

"Agent Flynn" Alanna answered.

"Good morning, Agent Flynn" Brody's smooth voice came over. Memories of Brody flooded her mind. He stood at 6 feet, tan skin, dark hair that was kept neatly. He always was dressed in a suit that somehow managed to show how fit he was.

"Good morning? Aren't you in DC?" Alanna asked. He chuckled.

"You'd wish huh? I'm in Prague" He said.

Alanna's mouth slightly hung open in surprise.

"What? Why? I'm heading there now" Alanna said, with some excitement. Tommy, not trying to listen in couldn't help but wonder what Alanna was so excited for, considering it was 5 in the morning.

"I know, I needed to get in contact with you so I called Michel. He said you were on your way to Prague for a case. I'm hoping your boss will let me have you for an hour or two when you get here" He said, with a more serious tone.

"Wait, what's so important that you'd travel all the way to Prague?" Alanna asked, confused. He sighed.

"I'll pick you up when your jet lands and take you out for breakfast. We can discuss it then" He said.

"Um, okay, we'll be landing in two hours" Alanna replied

"I'll be there. I'll see you soon" He said.

"Okay, bye Brody" Alanna said before he could hang up.

Alanna looked back down at her phone and wondered what made Brody get on a plane just to come see her. They weren't a serious couple, in fact they weren't a couple at all. People would describe them as friends with "benefits".

"You okay, Alanna?" Tommy's voice broke her thoughts. She looked up to see his concerned eyes.

"Oh yeah, just a call from an old friend" Alanna said to him with a short smile. Tommy realized that Alanna was hard to read. She kept her thoughts and emotions well hidden when need be.

He watched as she got out of her seat to sit next to Major Louis.

"Sorry to disturb you, Louis" Alanna started.

"No, not at all, something bothering you?" Louis asked, noticing her fidgeting fingers.

"A friend of mine is going to pick me up from the hanger. It's an important meeting, and I was wondering if it would be okay with you. I mean we're not setting up for the case until the afternoon" Alanna said.

"Yes, but we need to brief as soon as we can" Louis replied.

Alanna bit the inside of her cheek.

"He's the assistant Director of Homeland Security. He's an old friend and said he needed to talk to me about something important. It could pertain to a case I worked on before so I think this might take precedence over a briefing that I can join in later" Alanna said with confidence.

Louis nodded.

"Alright, that's fine. I'll have Anne-Marie fill you in on the briefing when you get back" Louis said.

"Thank you" Alanna said before getting up to go back to her seat.

"You know the assistant Director of Homeland Security?" Carl asked, out loud.

_He had heard her talking to Louis._

Alanna looked at him and then realized it had caught everyone's attention.

"He's just an old friend of mine that I had met when I was training with the FBI" Alanna explained as she sat back down, across from Tommy.

"You've got some good connections then" Carl said making Alanna nod and give him a short smile.

The flight landed two hours later and looking out the window she saw two black SUVs. 3 burly secret service men were standing outside it. Alanna felt slightly embarrassed by Brody's presence.

"Ya get your own chauffer service huh?" Tommy teased her getting a small laugh out of her.

"I wish. Trust me, I'd rather be going with you guys" Alanna muttered as everyone grabbed their duffel bags and walked out of the jet.

"Call me when you're done, Alanna" Louis said as Alanna separated from the group to head to the men in black suits.

"I will" Alanna promised as she turned back to look at her team.

Brody stepped out of one of the SUV's and saw Alanna heading his way. She was gorgeous and to him she was all and more a man could want. She was beautiful inside and out.

Tommy got a glimpse of Alanna's old friend and saw him pull her into an embrace. A pang of jealousy shot through his body as he even saw a bright smile form on Alanna's face.

_Was he more than a friend to her_, Tommy wondered.

"Sorry to pull you away from your team" Brody said as he helped her into the SUV.

"It's fine, I'll have Michel explain it to Louis later. Anyway, why the sudden drop by? I mean all the way to Prague?" Alanna asked

Brody's smile fell.

"Remember when you closed down that Irish mob leader Hugh Killian and his connections with Ronin Gibbons?" Brody asked.

"Yes why? Killian and Gibbons both are in prison" Alanna said.

"This was sent directly to _my_ office a few days ago and then some e-mailed just 12 hours ago" Brody said as he pulled out a yellow file. Alanna watched him open it and pull out a bunch of photographs. Photographs of Alanna throughout the past year. There were some with her team back at the FBI, working on cases, some of her doing errands, some of her at _home_, some of her with her sister, and the most recent ones were of her entering the hospital in Germany just over 24 hours ago.

"Oh my god, someone is following me?!" Alanna muttered, flipping through the pictures.

"Not just someone. We then got this photo" Brody said, pulling out another file. The SUV had come to a halt at a local breakfast place.

It was a photo of her and Tommy by his car in Germany, and someone had crossed out Tommy's face along with Alanna's with a red marker.

"What is this? Who?" Alanna asked.

"Look closely at the top left corner" Brody said. Alanna brought the photograph closer to her eyes and she saw a pair of initials.

_HK_.

"Hugh Killian? He's in prison, Brody!" Alanna said, slightly freaked out.

"He is. But do you remember, he had a son about 16 when you put him away. What was that like? 5 years ago? The kid is 21 now. He's taken his dad's spot with the mob. He's out for cold blood, Alanna. Yours." Brody said as he opened the door to get himself out. Alanna watched him walk over to let her out.

"Then why does he have Tommy's face crossed out as well?" Alanna asked, worried.

She didn't want anyone else hurt because of what people might hold against her.

"That's what I wanted to ask you. He's Tommy McConnel right?" Brody asked, as they both walked into the diner and into a booth.

"Yes, a detective from Ireland" Alanna said.

"McConnel's family runs a lengthy list of criminals that have tight connections with Killian's crew in Chicago." Brody said.

"Really? Tommy's family can't be tied with the mob" Alanna said, denying it.

"I don't know him, Alanna, but I suggest you take precaution" Brody said as a waitress poured coffee for them.

"Do you think he's in danger?" Alanna asked.

"I doubt it. I mean, he's a detective. They won't touch police unless it's a last resort. This is more like a warning" Brody said, pointing to the file that had the picture of her and Tommy.

"What do you want me to do?" Alanna asked.

"Watch your surroundings. I have a team working with the Chicago FBI and Police to bring in Killian Junior. If you see anything suspicious or feel even the slightest bit uncomfortable, call me." Brody said, putting his hand over hers.

Alanna looked down at their hands. For some reason there were no sparks or excitement this time.

She slowly pulled her hands away and awkwardly put them in her lap, but Brody noticed.

"I'm sorry to put a damper on your morning, but you had to know" He said.

"No, I know. Thank you for that. I'm just worried about Tommy" Alanna said.

Brody tilted his head and looked at Alanna. She was staring into her coffee with a worried expression. A surge of jealousy and intrigued about Tommy shot through him.

_Was this detective something more for Alanna_, he wondered.

* * *

**I hope you all are enjoying this! I'll update once I get some more reviews, so please leave your thoughts/ideas/critiques for me! :) Oh and by the way, all the characters except my OC's all belong to NBC and the creators of the show!**


	5. Chapter 5

Brody took Alanna back to the hotel that she and the team were staying at. Walking into the lobby, Alanna saw Tommy, Sebastian, and Carl at the bar drinking coffee.

"Are you going to tell him?" Brody asked, noticing Alanna looking towards the bar.

"Uh-um no. I don't want to get him involved. It's my problem, not his" Alanna said, turning her attention back to Brody.

"How long are you in Prague for?" Brody asked.

"I don't know. Depends on how the op goes tonight. Why do you ask?" Alanna asked.

"I was thinking that I come back with you and then we have dinner together" He said with a sheepish smile.

Alanna forced out a small smile for him.

"I don't want to keep you here, when I know you're busy back home" Alanna said, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

But it did. She had rejected him, and he knew it had something to do with Tommy McConnel.

He nodded and looked towards the bar. The three men were gazing at the two of them discreetly.

"Seems like you found a new home" Brody said.

Alanna mentally sighed and nodded.

"Just a home away from home. They're a good team" Alanna said

"Okay, well then I should let you go. Be safe tonight" Brody said.

"Thank you for coming here, Brody. I really do appreciate it" Alanna said with a tender voice.

Brody, normally, would have pulled her into a tight hug. But not this time. He nodded at her and then turned to walk away.

Alanna let out the nervous breath she had been holding. She felt horrible, but Tommy was clouding her mind.

Without looking at the guys at the bar, Alanna got her key from the front desk and went to her room. She debriefed with Louis and Eva during lunch and then in the afternoon it was all prep for the op.

Alanna was in her room cleaning her guns. She hated cleaning her guns. It was meticulous and time consuming task. It didn't help that she sucked at assembling them. Getting frustrated, Alanna resorted to calling Tommy. Within a minute a knock came at her door and she let him in.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm about to pull my hair out with this damn gun" Alanna said as she led him over to the desk in her room.

"Better safe than sorry" Tommy said as he sat down on the chair and began to assemble the gun. Alanna watched his strong hands gracefully and with ease put the gun back together.

"Your friend leave?" Tommy asked, to fill the silence.

"Brody? Yeah, he left this morning" Alanna said.

"Everything okay?" Tommy asked.

"He just wanted to talk about an old case. He's working on a case that might be connected to it" Alanna lied.

"Must have been important for him to fly all the way to Prague" Tommy commented.

"He's kind of over the top" Alanna muttered.

Tommy looked over at Alanna. She was sitting on the bed, staring at her hands. She seemed sad. Her body language and voice showed it.

"There we go! All fixed" Tommy said putting the last piece together. Alanna, smiling a genuine smile, for the first time today, looked up at Tommy.

"Oh thank you! I always got in trouble for never cleaning it" Alanna said as Tommy got up to bring her the gun.

"That's dangerous. It could get clogged and not fire" Tommy said, surprised Alanna would be so careless.

"I know. I lost a friend years ago because of that. You'd think I'd learn my lesson" Alanna said, inspecting the gun. She got up and walked to put it in her bag. That's when Tommy saw the tattoo on her back. Alanna was wearing an oversized, off the shoulder sweater that revealed her left shoulder and part of her back. The tattoo was her last name, Flynn, and underneath it was a small Flynn Family crest. He never took her to be so rooted, but none the less he found that attractive.

"Flynn family crest" Tommy said out loud.

Alanna turned around and looked at him confused.

"What?" Alanna asked, not sure what she heard.

"Your tattoo. It's of your family crest" He said, walking up to her.

"Oh, yeah, just a tribute to my dad" Alanna said her cheeks turning slightly pink. He had been staring at her, she figured.

"It's amazing" He said, as she turned a bit for him to see. His blue eyes were brighter as he gazed at her back, left shoulder.

Then, she felt his fingers softly slide over her tattoo. A wave of Goosebumps shot through her.

"I-um-I wish I knew more about them" Alanna managed to blurt out as she quickly tried to pull up the sweater, to hide her tattoo.

"Rich history, I bet" Tommy said.

"Maybe" Alanna said with a small smile.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, felt like a minute, and then nodded.

"Well I should go. I have help Sebastian with the surveillance truck" Tommy said.

Alanna nodded and moved out of the way for Tommy to go, but Tommy moved in that same direction which made both of them slightly collide. In the confusion and awkwardness, they ended up extremely close to each other. Alanna, finally having the guts, looked up at Tommy. In that split second of their eyes meeting, the sparks of them first meeting finally exploded into fireworks. Neither knew what got into each other but those last 5 seconds of them trying to get past one another tipped their feelings for each other over the edge. Tommy dropped his duffel bag and grabbed Alanna into a hot, passionate, and fiery kiss. Alanna melted under his touch, as her stress finally let go. Tommy pushed her up against the wall as their kiss deepened. His body pressing against hers made the temperature rise in both of them. She couldn't help but feel the muscles of his arms and back. His hands gripped her waist and his lips moved from hers down her jaw line to her neck. A soft moan escaped Alanna and he suddenly hoisted her up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. His hands, now grabbing her well toned ass, allowed for him to carry her and they both fell on the bed, with him on top of her. She immediately and without any thinking, pulled his shirt off of him. Alanna gazed with lust and curiosity at his toned body. His tattoos held secrets, secrets that Alanna wanted to know. But for now all she wanted was him, his body, his love. Tommy dove in for another hot kiss, but just before he could dare to take her shirt off a knock came at their door.

And just like that reality slapped them both hard.

Tommy jumped off of Alanna, and with a red face scrambled to get his shirt on.

"Shit, I'm so sorry!" Alanna muttered quietly as she slid off the bed to run to the door. Simultaneously she fixed her top, and hair.

She opened the door to see Eva holding a dress bag. Eva looked at Alanna slightly taken back by her bewildered expression.

"Hey, did I wake you or something?" Eva asked.

"What? Me? No, uh is that the dress?" She asked.

"Yeah, do you want to see if it will fi-"

"Your gun is cleaned and put together" Tommy cut off a surprised Eva as he walked briskly past Alanna and out the door past Eva.

Eva turned to watch Tommy walk away and disappear down the hall.

She then looked back at Alanna who suddenly looked lost in her thoughts.

"Everything okay?" Eva asked, as Alanna snapped back into reality.

"Yeah! You came right on time!" Alanna lied with a big smile.

* * *

**Woohoo! Thank you to ChocCurl, Mascota, IWantEverythingAndNothing, magicforever39, and everyone else who left comments. I update bc of people like you who take time to respond! I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. Again reviews/comments means quicker updates!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Tommy's mood seems to be going up and down since Sienna passed" Eva said as Alanna changed in the bathroom. She wore a skin tight black and white dress that showed off her curvy figure. Alanna stood in front of the mirror and just stared at herself.

_What happened in the last 10 minutes?_

"Alanna?" Eva's voice asked, breaking her out of her trance.

"Uh-yeah I'm almost done" Alanna stammered out as she pulled out some red lipstick. A few minutes later she emerged to show Eva.

"bella!" Eva said with a beautiful grin making Alanna smile.

"Are you sure you'll be up for this?" Eva asked.

"yeah, I've done hundreds of undercover ops. This one will be a breeze" Alanna lied.

"Just be careful" Eva said as the door knocked.

"I will. That's probably Louis, we should go" Alanna said, slipping on her black stilettos and a black trench coat.

By now it was night fall. Eva and Carl were parked a few feet away from the art gallery opening and in another car were Sebastian, Louis, and Tommy.

"Sebastian needs to get you wired" Louis said, leading her to a big van parked across the building. He opened the back door revealing Sebastian and Tommy and a few computers.

"I need her in 5 minutes" Louis said to the men as he helped her get in before leaving.

Alanna couldn't look at Tommy in the eyes. It was awkward and almost hurtful. He had just run out of her room after they had kissed. It was like he disregarded it.

"Ready for your first overseas op?" Sebastian quipped at Alanna making her softly smile.

Tommy sat against the side of the van, watching Alanna and Sebastian talk. He felt like an idiot for running out, but the fact that they acted upon their feelings scared him.

He knew he had hurt her, but his emotions scared him more.

"Here's the transmitter to detect if you are near radiation. Slip it under your dress, around your leg" Sebastian instructed. Alanna nodded and took off her black trench coat, revealing her tight dress. Both men couldn't help but stare at her.

_She was an Irish goddess_, Tommy thought.

He watched as she hiked up her already short dress to wrap the transmitter around her thigh.

"She's going to be wearing a disguise again, so you'll have a transmitter in your ear piece. If you get close to her and she has the polonium you'll hear it beeping." Sebastian said, handing one to Alanna to put in her ear.

"How close? There's going to be a lot of people and it's a big gallery" Alanna asked, fixing her dress, feeling Tommy's eyes on her.

"You need to be within a couple of feet" Sebastian said.

"Well if I get too close the only thing I'm going to worry about is me breaking her neck" Alanna muttered.

"Just remember what she's carrying. What it could do to someone" Tommy finally spoke up. Alanna looked up at him and saw the genuine worry in his eyes.

"Believe me, I won't forget" Alanna replied just as the van doors opened.

"Ready?" Louis asked, holding his hand out for Alanna.

She nodded and took it to step out of the van.

The op took at least 4 hours. It was looking bad, the suspect wasn't showing up. But she finally did and they had her surrounded. But the suspect decided to ingest the polonium herself, killing herself. It was sad and gloomy flight back to The Hague. It was almost midnight when they arrived. Alanna was emotionally exhausted. Everything from the victim in Germany, to Brody, to the moment she had with Tommy all flooded in her mind. She stood in the coffee/break room, leaning against the wall, just staring at her coffee.

"Are you alright?" Tommy's voice asked. She looked up to see him standing in front of her. Her stomach was overcome with butterflies and heat rose to her cheeks.

"I-uh-depends on what your definition of alright is" Alanna said quietly. He looked at her and realized how sad and tired she was.

"I've never held someone's hands as they were dying. I've never had to be in that kind of situation" Alanna said, thinking of the victim in Germany.

"No one in your family?" Tommy asked her

"My parents are gone without me ever having the chance to say goodbye to them." Alanna said.

He nodded and walked closer to her and pulled out a flask of whiskey from his back pocket. He leaned up against the wall beside her.

"I read her chart. Her name was Shirley Doris" Tommy said knowing that Alanna would feel better if she at least knew the victim's name. He poured a bit of whiskey in Alanna's coffee and gave her a comforting smile. He stood close to her, which made her suddenly feel okay. She returned the smile and lifted her cup.

"Cheers, Shirley" She toasted before drinking a bit of it.

He smiled at her and then stood straight as she put the cup on the table.

"I'm sorry for what happened in your room in Prague" He apologized. Alanna turned around to look at him.

"If you're saying sorry that means you regret it" Alanna said, a bit saddened. This wasn't the conversation she thought she would be having with him.

"I don-Alanna I don't regret it at all. It's just that right now, right here, it wo-"

"I get it. We'll just move on" Alanna said to him, knowing he didn't want to commit to anything. They were just going to have to suppress their feelings for one another because they both were just slightly terrified of what their future could hold.

* * *

The next two days were full of paperwork and searching the databases for crimes that would fall under their jurisdiction. Working across from Tommy was a huge distraction. At times she would catch him staring at her and at other times he would catch her staring at him.

There was dangerousness to their feelings toward each other, yet they couldn't resist it. Back at home, Alanna reviewed the photos that Brody had given her. She then wondered if someone followed or was watching her during their last case. Her phone suddenly rang, breaking her concentration.

"Agent Flynn" Alanna answered, without checking who called.

"Hey, it's me" Her sister, Ashley said.

"Hey! Wow, you're calling me late. Why are you up on a Tuesday night?" She asked her sister.

"Long story, sorry for calling you, I know it's like 7AM there" Ashley apologized.

"Oh no worries! I've been up since 5; it's nice to hear from you. How are you?" She asked her sister.

"Great! I got over midterms! Are you coming home for thanksgiving?" Ashley asked.

Then it hit Alanna. Thanksgiving was a week and half away.

"Oh my god, wow it's creeping up fast! I was thinking of maybe pulling you out of school two days earlier and bringing you here so we can spend it with Uncle Michel" Alanna said.

"Really!?" Ashley asked, excitingly.

"I'd have to talk to Michel first, but I'm guessing you'd be up for it?" Alanna asked.

"Yes! Oh my god, yes! Let me know ASAP" Ashley said making Alanna chuckle.

"I will. So what's the long story you were talking about earlier?" She asked.

"Oh, so Brody, you know your super hot boy toy who will probably be the President of the U.S. one of these days, came to my school, with his burly body guards, and pulled me out of class" She said.

Alanna's jaw dropped.

"What?! Brody pulled you out of class for what?!" Alanna asked, slightly angry.

"to get lunch" Ashley simply replied.

"I'm sorry, to just get lunch!? Is he out of his mind!?" Alanna fired.

"I don't know. I thought it was nice of him. He just wanted to know how I was, how school was going and he just let me know that he's always there If I need anything" Ashley said.

_He was checking up on Ashley_, Alanna thought.

"Hm, that is nice of him. Just a checkup huh?" Alanna muttered.

"I have a feeling he wants to put a ring on your finger soon. I mean why else would he be trying to get close to me?" Ashley rambled.

_You have not a clue_, Alanna thought.

"He's just sweet like that. But listen, yeah if you're ever in any kind of predicament, doesn't matter the day or time, and you can't reach me, call Brody." Alanna advised.

If those goons had pictures of her and her sister, then her sister was in danger too.

"Got it, I heard it like 10 times from the both of you" Ashley said, annoyed.

"Sorry, we just love you" Alanna said softly.

Ashley chuckled.

"You guys sound like an old married couple" Ashley quipped.

"Oh please, honestly, there's nothing going on between us, Ash. We're just good friends" Alanna said.

"Right, well listen, I'm gonna go to bed. It was nice talking to you! Don't forget to ask Michel about Thanksgiving!" She said.

"I won't! Have a good night! I love you!" Alanna said.

"I love you too, bye!" She said before hanging up.

* * *

Walking into headquarters, Alanna peeled her jacket off and placed it at her desk. She was about to begin some paperwork when Sebastian called out for her, Eva, and Tommy. Looking up she saw Tommy and Eva walking towards Sebastian's desk, so she followed too.

He was sitting at a computer looking at photos of decomposing bodies.

"What is this?" Alanna asked, standing in between Eva and Tommy as they all stood behind Sebastian.

"This body was found this morning on a highway just outside Berlin" Sebastian began.

"How is this case for us?" Eva asked.

"I've been implementing a pattern recognition program I designe-"

"What?"Tommy snapped, irritated by Sebastian's "geek" talk.

"It correlates anomalies within a specific time range and regional links which may go unnoticed" Sebastian tried to explain.

"Oh right, so simple then huh?" Tommy said sarcastically.

"Anyway, it detected this abandoned sports car at a highway just outside the border of Germany" Sebastian said, ignoring Tommy.

"It connected that body dump to an abandoned car in Poland?" Alanna questioned

"What's next? Double parking in London, maybe?" Tommy joked getting a small chuckle out of Eva and Alanna, but Sebastian wasn't having any of it.

"I asked Polish police to take photos of the car interior, and look what I found" He said, pulling up the picture.

There was a woman's, red, long hair attached to a seat. The same color as the body found in the ditch they were looking at just a few minutes ago.

"That is a very, _very_ red hair" Eva said, realizing there was a connection.

"We need to bring this to Louis" Alanna said.

The case was presented to Louis and the rest of the team.

Louis assigned Carl, Eva, and Sebastian to Berlin, and then assigned Tommy and Alanna to Poland.

It was a 4 hour train ride, 4 hours stuck on a train with Tommy.

They both didn't seem too thrilled about it.

"So you're just not going to talk to me at all now?" Tommy quipped to Alanna as they waited at the platform for the train.

Alanna looked at him, surprised.

"You just let go of it so quick then, huh?" She shot back at him.

"I never said I let go of anything. We're here to work, anything past that needs to be put behind right now" Tommy said.

Alanna rolled her eyes and stared back towards the track.

"You hide yourself behind the job, you don't express your feelings, you're insecure" Alanna profiled him.

He laughed, making her more frustrated with him.

"What are we in grade school again? You're blaming me for what happened between us?" He shot at her.

"Blaming? No! I'm wondering why in the hell you would do this to me and just forget about it like it was nothing!" Alanna snapped at him.

His smile faded.

"You think I can just forget? Are you that selfish to think that it's all about you? What about me? I'm pretty sure you were kissing me back because you enjoyed it!" He snapped back at her.

"Forget it, Tommy! I don't want to talk about it!" Alanna fired at him, as the train began to approach.

* * *

**Again, thank you to those who are supportive as this story progresses! You all are the best! :) I appreciate your comments very much and it drives me to write more! Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

"How did you get this job anyway?" Tommy asked her as they got their seats. Alanna looked from the window to look at Tommy who was beside her.

"Michel is a family friend and he called me" Alanna partially lied.

"So you just dropped everything back home to come here? Not much going on back there?" Tommy asked.

Alanna rolled her eyes.

"Why are you being so annoying? We've got a long trip ahead of us, please, if you're going to say something let it pertain to the case and not me!" Alanna quietly snapped.

But it only got a soft chuckle out of him.

"Excuse me for wanting to be more interested in you. Wasn't it just a few moments ago that you were angry that I could care less about what happened between us? Well here I am trying and you seem to not want it at all." Tommy said with a smirk.

Tommy aggravated Alanna and not too much in a bad way. He knew how to push her buttons, get a rise out of her. Very few people were able to do that, and the fact that he was breaking down her walls was scaring her.

"How about we just focus on this case?" Alanna quipped back, trying not to think too much into what he had just said.

"Sure thing, _banphrionsa_" He teased, calling her a princess in Gaelic.

She glared at him but couldn't help a small smile from forming on her face. She quickly turned her head to face the window so he wouldn't see that she was falling for his charm.

But Tommy knew he was getting into her heart. He smiled confidently knowing he was slowing breaking down her barriers.

Alanna set up her iPad for them to review the case so time could go by faster.

"The body is so badly beaten" Alanna said, looking at the picture of the dead woman with red hair. Tommy stretched his long legs out and rested them on the seat in front of them.

"Aye, somebody was pissed" he said, nonchalantly.

"Can you take this more seriously, and get your feet off that seat. Someone could get on and want that seat" Alanna quipped at him, slapping his leg.

"Oh please, this is so _no one_ will sit across from us" He quipped back, getting comfortable.

"You're such a bum" Alanna said under her breath.

"And you're a drama queen" he said back, hearing what she said.

Alanna was going to reply but a call came in on her iPad from Sebastian.

"Sebastian is calling" Alanna said, forcing Tommy to sit straight and lean in towards Alanna for him to see the screen.

Alanna hit the accept button and Sebastian's face appeared and as well as Louis, who was back at The Hague.

"We're here Sebastian" Alanna said.

"Forensics and Pathologists are going to have their hands full here" He said.

"Why's that?" Alanna questioned.

"7 corpses have been found in various stages of decomposition" Sebastian revealed.

"We've found ourselves a dumping ground. So it's either a serial killer or organized crime" Hickman said.

"Both are territorial" Tommy added.

"I don't know. The last victim doesn't fit the victimology for a hit. I mean, if this were organized crime, there would be something left behind ya know? Like a _'hey I'm from this mob'_ kind of token. Same goes for serial killers. They usually leave some sort of distinctive signature behind" Alanna said

"Looking at the bodies here, its blunt force everywhere. That can count as a signature. The skeletal remains show signs of fractures as well." Hickman said.

"I correlated my own database with paneuropean missing people database and bodies found along the discovery site. So far, at least, 29 cases bear similarities" Sebastian revealed.

"29 cases?" Tommy asked, shocked.

"So whoever this is, jus picks someone up in Czech Republic, kill them in Poland, and dump their bodies in Germany? That's pretty wicked, huh?" Alanna muttered, looking at Tommy.

"Cross border and ongoing. Sebastian, tell the local police to send DNA samples to the major European Authorities. If we're lucky well get something from victim identification" Louis said.

"On it" Sebastian replied.

"Tommy and Alanna, let me know when you've seen the car in Poland" Louis ordered.

"Yes, sir" Alanna replied before logging off.

"Well looks like this just got ten times harder" Tommy sighed.

"My god, 29 cases. This killer has been doing this for years now and no one has noticed?" Alanna muttered, shocked.

"Well have and we're going to do something about it" Tommy assured.

"I hope not before another person finds themselves buried in the ground, beaten to death" Alanna replied, leaning back in her seat.

They finally reached Poland in the next few hours and went straight to the Police. An officer showed them to the car.

"Why is the ICC interested in an abandoned vehicle in Poland?" The officer asked Alanna. Tommy was a few steps behind her, looking at the ground as he walked.

_He was looking at something_.

"Coolant" Tommy said. Alanna looked down to see some on the ground that lead straight to the car. Tommy picked up his pace and popped the hood of the car open. He then began to look around and found something.

"What's he doing?" The officer asked.

Alanna just put her hand up and shook her head, indicating to the officer that Tommy knew what he was doing.

"There's a puncture in the radiator hose. Too clean to be natural. That's manmade" Tommy said, showing Alanna. She snapped a few pictures with her phone and sent the information to Louis.

"So you drive this and then it will suddenly die. How long do you think it will go?" Alanna asked Tommy.

"40 kilometers max" He replied. Alanna pulled out her phone once again and looked at a map.

"There's nothing within that radius from where the car was found, except for this rest stop" Alanna said, showing Tommy.

"Let's pay them a visit, shall we?" Tommy asked.

They reached the rest stop within half an hour and walked into the garage where cars get service.

"Hello?! Anybody here?" Alanna asked, out loud as they walked in and looked around for someone.

"Hi, there! What can I do for you?" An older man wearing a plaid shirt and a beanie on his head asked.

"Hi, we're from the ICC. I'm agent Alanna Flynn and this is detective Tommy McConnel. We're investigating this vehicle that stopped here a few days ago. Do you remember it?" Alanna said, showing him a picture from her phone.

He looked at it and without blinking he shook his head.

"Sorry, I don't" He said.

"The driver had a tattoo on his arm. Are you sure you don't remember?" Alanna pressed.

"I don't think so" The man said

"Show him the other one" Tommy said to Alanna. She flipped to the next picture of the car found in Poland

"How about this one?" Alanna asked. The man smiled and nodded.

"That one I remember. I serviced it, they filled it up" He said.

"You must check a lot of cars. Why do you remember that one?" Alanna questioned.

"The police called me out to the highway the next morning because they broke down. Their radiator line was punctured" The man said.

"Yeah? You didn't notice that on your _check up_?" Tommy questioned.

"It wasn't that way when they came to me." The man said.

"You're sure?" Alanna pressed.

"I checked. I would have seen it. They were totally okay. They did stop at the restaurant afterwards. Maybe someone did it while they were inside" The man said with a shrug.

Alanna gave him a short smile.

"Well, thank you then" She said, before leaving with Tommy.

Tommy called Sebastian to inform him of everything they had learned.

At the same time, Alanna got a call from Major Louis. He informed her that the Czech Police had found pieces of the man with the tattoo scattered along the highway. Sebastian informed Tommy of the couple they had found who was a witness to the man with the abandoned car. Major Louis wanted everyone in Germany at the Police Headquarters. There was a lead on who the killers could be, according to Hickman and Sebastian. Tommy drove fast and they got to the headquarters just as the team was discussing the case.

"They make two couples fight" Alanna heard Hickman said as she and Tommy approached the conference room.

"Fight?" Louis asked.

"Fight to the death" Hickman replied as she and Tommy walked in.

"Did we miss anything?" Tommy asked, with a bit of sarcasm

Hickman handed Alanna drawings that the couple's daughter had drawn. They looked like trucks to her.

"Long Haul Truckers are our killers. They're hunting people like a game" Eva explained.

"Predators" Sebastian added.

"The FBI established a highway serial killer database in the U.S. There are over 500 suspected serial deaths on that database" Alanna explained.

"All by truck drivers?" Tommy asked, in disbelief.

"Makes sense. Here we have open European borders. Long Haulers moving from country to country in a matter of hours" Eva said.

"The flow of the highway is their smoke screen" Sebastian added.

"The couple we brought in said they were threatened. They said the drivers would find their daughter and kill her if they told anyone" Hickman said.

"Both cars were sabotaged?" Louis asked.

"Radiator hoses punctured" Tommy answered.

"So the truckers arrive, offer then a ride and then they find themselves in a holding cell in the truck. They're taken to an empty area where they have to fight for their lives against another couple" Hickman said.

"Like a fight club where someone else takes all the punishment" Tommy said.

"I bet there was a betting line too" Sebastian said.

"They let the winners go?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, but they'll never forget it for the rest of their lives" Hickman replied.

"Yeah but why were they allowed to just go after winning?" Alanna asked.

"Winner takes all? They proved worthy maybe." Tommy said.

"They leave witnesses every time. It's risky" Louis added.

"But how risky? They participated in killing someone. The truckers probably kept some sort of media evidence of it" Sebastian said.

"And they threaten the life of their child" Hickman added.

"But maybe that's what they're looking for. People with kids? I mean it's the best kind of leverage. You take the kid or threaten the kid in anyway and the parents will do almost _anything_" Alanna said.

"Did the other couple, the guy with tattoo and girl with red hair, have a kid in the car?" Eva asked.

Sebastian pulled up the footage and they discovered a child in the car.

"It's a boy. Where is he now?" Sebastian's friend, who works for the German Police, asked.

"Sebastian, how much of that video do you have archived?" Tommy asked, from the other side of the room. He was staring at a bulletin board.

"A lot, why?" Sebastian asked.

"Because this family went missing yesterday" Tommy said, pulling the notice off the board and showing it to the team.

Alanna's heart dropped.

_They caught another family_.

"We need to get to that rest stop now. I'm pretty sure that guy that we spoke to earlier had something to do with all this" Alanna said.

And the race to find the family was on.

* * *

**Does anyone know if the show got renewed for a second season?! I hope it does! Anyway, please leave reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

It was just hitting nightfall. Louis sent out Alanna, Eva, Sebastian, Tommy, and Carl to get the man.

Approaching the quiet and dark rest stop the team assembled to form a plan.

"He's going to run if he sees us. I'll go around back, Tommy you go through the front, and Sebastian and Carl stay on standby. Eva find some sort of evidence that can implicate him with the crimes." Alanna advised as everyone readied their weapons.

"The man's a dud, he won't go far" Tommy assured a hesitant Sebastian.

"Rock and Roll boys!" Alanna said with a wicked smile, but only really getting a smile out of Carl.

The team separated and Alanna quietly went around towards the back of the man's office. In the distance she saw a window that lead into his office and knew that he'd try escape once he saw Tommy. She hid beside the window and waited to hear the man run from Tommy.

And she heard the ruckus and just as the man tried to pry the back door open, Alanna kicked it in forcing the man to stumble backwards right into Tommy's grasp. Tommy threw him on the ground and Alanna jumped into the room with her gun drawn at him.

"I've got a few more questions for you, and this time I'm not leaving till I get the truth" Alanna seethed at the now terrified man.

"Where are they?!" Tommy snapped at the man as he put the photo of the missing family next to him, just as Sebastian and Hickman ran in.

"How would I know!?" The guy retorted.

"3 cars, 3 missing families! They all have one thing in common!" Carl yelled

"You" Sebastian finished at the man.

The guy just stared at everyone.

Alanna groaned and pushed Carl and Tommy out of the way to get to the man. She grabbed his neck with her fingertips and squeezed it hard and he began to choke for air as he flailed his arms about.

"Listen you little fucker, my patience is wearing thin. If I find that family buried in the ground outside on a highway, I swear to God I'll personally come back rip your throat right out of your neck" Alanna threatened squeezing the grip on his neck. He choked and began to shake. Tommy grabbed Alanna and pulled her back just as Eva walked in.

"Look what I found" She said, holding a box, as the man yelped for air.

It was a box full of ID's watches, wallets, and so on from the missing families.

"You sick little fucker" Alanna muttered, getting out of Tommy's grasp. She laid a good punch to the guy's face before Sebastian and Tommy pulled her away.

"We've got him, Alanna! Carl, Eva, Sebastian go cuff him and get him back to HQ" Tommy ordered as he still held Alanna close to him. She was seething, but the last thing they needed was for the man to file for police brutality.

"You need to calm down, Alanna" Tommy snapped as everyone left eh room. Alanna yanked out of his grasp.

"Who knows if that family is dead by now!? And those kids!?" Alanna yelled.

"I know! Look, let's go back and see what we can get out of him and go on from there" Tommy said much softer. Alanna sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry" She apologized as they left.

"For what? You did what we all felt like doing" Tommy replied with a sly smile.

The man revealed that he would call in the truckers, who would then abduct the families and drive them around till they found another match. The truckers would then force the families to fight to the death.

"I say we do an undercover decoy. This family needs a match. I'm in." Alanna proposed.

"Aye, no worries" Tommy said, joining the job.

"Okay, but you two have a problem" Eva stated.

"We need a kid" Tommy said.

"That's the beauty of your scam, huh?" Hickman taunted the man.

"You wouldn't pick anyone who didn't have kids and cops would not be undercover with one" Sebastian said.

"I have a son" Sebastian's detective friend said.

"You do?" Sebastian asked, surprised.

"He's 5. It will work" She said with confidence.

"Yeah, but we're not going to risk an actual child" Hickman said.

"No, wait hear me out. They only need to see him right? We can switch him out with a decoy when the couple travels" She said.

"That will work" Alanna said

"Tommy, Alanna, get wired. Sebastian you stay in the car with them to stay with the boy after the transfer has been made. The rest of us will keep a low tail" Louis ordered.

And just like that Alanna found herself outside on the road, beside their "broken" car.

It was a cold night and Alanna stuck her hands in her pocket as she leaned against the car.

"Check one, check one, two" Tommy said into his wire.

"Affirmative Tommy, we read you" Carl's voice came through Alanna's discreet ear piece.

A car pulled up and Kathrin, Sebastian's friend, got out with her son.

Alanna smiled as she brought him over.

"Erik, these are the two police friends I told you about" She said sweetly to her son.

"Hi" he said shyly to Alanna as she knelt down to be eye level with him.

"Hi there, I'm Alanna" Alanna said sweetly.

"I'm Erik" He replied back, nicely.

"That's Tommy" Alanna said, pointing at Tommy who was behind her.

"Hi" He said, looking up at him.

"Hi" Tommy said with a bright smile.

"Remember; just do what they tell you okay? Mommy will be watching" Kathrin assured her son.

"Okay, mommy" He said a bit worried.

"He'll be okay" Tommy assured.

She smiled before going back to her car and zooming away.

"Okay let's go stay by the car and try to keep warm, huh?" Alanna said to Erik as Tommy told Carl to send the broadcast out.

Alanna's heartbeat began to pick up. _What was she getting herself into?_

She looked back to Tommy who was staring at her and Erik.

"We'll be alright" He assured, sensing her worry.

Within 10 minutes two trucks were headed their way. Alanna, with her hand in Erik's, scooted closer to Tommy and stayed near him.

They needed to look like a couple, but in reality, Alanna was terrified.

"Two trucks, we're on" He said to her.

She nodded and looked at Erik.

"Are you going to be a police officer like your mommy?" Alanna asked Erik to keep him occupied.

"Yes" He said.

"Yes? Good boy" Alanna said sweetly as she pulled him closer to her. They all turned to see the bright lights coming their way.

A man stepped out of the truck and Tommy stood a few steps ahead of Alanna.

"We've got engine trouble, mate. Can you give us a hand?" Tommy asked.

Alanna quickly ushered Erik into the car, where Sebastian was hidden.

"We can give you all a lift" The man said as Alanna came back to Tommy. His arm went around her waist and pulled her close and tight.

"Alright, then we'd love a lift then" Tommy agreed.

"Are you sure?" Alanna asked, trying to play the role of a worried wife.

"It's either that or stand outside in the freezing cold all night" Tommy said back.

"Okay, I'll get Erik" Alanna said, slipping away from Tommy to get the decoy son.

It was just a doll wrapped in blankets, but it did resemble a sleeping toddler.

Walking to the back of the truck, Tommy put his hand in Alanna's and kept her close. Alanna's cheek flushed and she began to have a hard time focusing on the op.

_Was all this a part of the act or did it actually mean something more_?

The trucker opened the back of the truck and Tommy climbed in. He then pulled Alanna in as well and the trucker then shut the door with a slam.

"I think if we were an average couple we'd know by now we were in trouble" Alanna said.

"If we were an average couple we'd be in trouble a long time ago" Tommy replied.

In less than 15 minutes the truck came to a stop and the back door opened. Alanna got up and stood behind Tommy with the fake child in her hands.

"Lets go!" The man shouted in anger.

"Go?" Tommy asked, pretending to be confused.

"Get down now!" The man ordered.

"Our son is asleep" Alanna replied

"Leave him!" The man yelled. She heard other guys yelling and her heartbeat started to race.

Alanna put the fake baby down and turned around just in time to see them yank Tommy out of the truck and onto the icy ground. Alanna inhaled and exhaled deeply as she approached the edge of the truck. Strong arms grabbed her and also threw her to the ground and she then realized she and Tommy were surrounded by trucks and truckers. Tommy ran over to Alanna to help her up as the men shouted "fight" over and over.

"Fight who!? There's no one else here!" Tommy yelled, but it was more for Carl so he would know not to move in yet.

Alanna spotted the make shift weapons on the ground. A crow bar and other items.

"Stay back to back, Tommy" Alanna whispered.

"How many are there?" He asked.

"Too many for just us to take" She said.

Just then another couple was thrown in.

"They're here" Alanna said so Carl would know to move in.

Tommy and Alanna and the other couple stared at each other, fear in everyone's eyes. Just then a gun shot went off near their feet. Alanna jumped and stumbled back a bit, out of shock.

_This was going to be painful_.

"Alanna you follow me. You do what I do" Tommy advised.

She watched as he picked up two crow bars. He threw one to the other husband.

"Come on attack!" Tommy yelled at the guy.

"That's your plan?!" Alanna asked, incredulously.

"Come, attack! Or they'll shoot us!" Tommy yelled, ignoring Alanna's comment.

"Hey! Come over here!" Alanna yelled to the wife.

She was shocked, and Alanna needed her to get her to attack.

Alanna ran at her and grabbed her.

"Listen to me, I'm a cop. I won't hurt you, just listen to what I say" Alanna said into the woman's ear, hoping she'd understand.

Alanna directed the woman to hit her and punch her, as much as it hurt.

"Throw me on the floor, now!" Alanna said to her as the woman had her in a tight choke hold. Alanna's body hit the cold floor hard and the woman pounced on her, wrapping her fingers around Alanna' neck. The pressure began to tighten and Alanna wasn't sure if the woman remembered she was a cop.

She heard Tommy groaning in pain, and then the woman suddenly reached for a wrench and Alanna's eyes went wide. But thankfully sirens were heard in the distance. Alanna took this chance of opportunity and threw the woman off of her. She quickly got to her feet just in time to see the man about to whack Tommy in the head with a crow bar. Alanna ran as fast as she could, jumped and pummeled the guy off of Tommy as the police and the team began to catch the truckers.

Alanna laid on the ground, in pain as the police took the man and woman away. Hickman ran to Tommy and helped him up as Louis grabbed Alanna.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, I'll feel it tomorrow" Alanna said as he steadied her to her feet.

"Let me take you to the medic" Louis said, keeping an arm around her to prevent her from falling. Alanna turned her head to see Tommy leaning against a truck and Hickman talking to him. Tommy didn't look too bruised, but enough to worry Alanna.

"For the first time in a long time I thought I was going to die" Alanna revealed to Louis as she sat on the edge of an ambulance.

"We would never let that happen. You and Tommy are flying out in a few hours. I want both of you to take two days off" Louis said before leaving.

Alanna sighed and closed her eyes as the medic cleaned up her cut lip and cut on her forehead. Alanna's head was pounding, her knuckles were sore and cut, and her ribs were in pain.

"Bad day?" Tommy's Irish voice said to her. She opened her eyes to see Tommy walking to her. Behind him was mass commotion of arrests, police cars, ambulances, and police.

"Probably one of the worst" Alanna said with a small smile.

"Well we survived" Tommy said as the medic finished.

"Thanks to your shitty plan" Alanna snapped making him laugh.

"Hey it got you out alive" He reminded.

"Yeah but it left me with all this" Alanna said, pointing at her bruised and cut face.

"It's not so bad, I'm sure you'll look worse in the morning" He said, his fingers reaching delicately for her face. His fingers softly grazed over the cut on her forehead.

Alanna was too preoccupied with the sudden show of affection that she didn't even realize what he said.

Alanna cleared her throat and hopped off the edge of the ambulance.

"Louis said we're flying out in an hour or so" Alanna mumbled.

"Yeah, I guess we get some days off. I don't mind getting a few punches to get a few days off" Tommy joked as they both walked to a squad car that would take them to the helicopter landing.

* * *

**So the next chapter will have more Alanna/Tommy time ;) LOL **

**Anyway, does anyone know how to make youtube videos? I used to have a friend that made videos based off of my fanfictions. If anyone is so talented could someone make a video based off of my character and Tommy? If you are interested message me for details! :D**

**Read and review my dear friends!**


	9. Chapter 9

Having two days off was wonderful. Alanna spent most of her day site seeing around South Holland. In the afternoon, Eva called Alanna and invited her out to dinner with the rest of the team for the night. While getting ready for the evening, she received a video chat from her sister.

"Wow! You're looking hot!" Ashley laughed as her face appeared on Alanna's laptop.

"Think so? This outfit okay?" Alanna asked her sister.

"Got a date?" Ashley joked.

"Ha, I have the night off so the team is all going out for dinner" Alanna replied.

"Oh, oh my god, what's wrong with your lip?" Ashley asked, with a confused face.

"Oh, this? I worked an undercover case a night ago. Hence, the next few days off" Alanna explained.

"Wow, this job seems more intense than the FBI" Ashley commented.

"It's not too bad, I enjoy it. There's another American detective here. He's from New York" Alanna said.

"Oh, anyone good looking on the team?" Ashley asked with a wink.

_Tommy…._

Alanna laughed and shook her head.

"I'm way too busy to be thinking about that" Alanna lied.

"Hm, well if you find any nice European boys throw them my way" Ashley said making Alanna chuckle.

"How's school?"Alanna asked.

"Good. One more week till thanksgiving break! I have my plane ticket booked!" She said happily

"Oh I'm so glad to be seeing you soon!" Alanna said, relieved her sister was coming.

"I'm more excited to be in Europe!" Ashley said making her sister smile.

Alanna's phone buzzed and it was Eva. The team had arrived and were waiting on her

"Shit, I have to go, Ash. I'll talk to you later" Alanna said

"Okay! Have fun!" Ashley replied before the screen went black.

Alanna threw on her blazer and heels [polyvore account for outfit: MillionMilesAway00] before leaving her home.

It wasn't until Alanna reached the place when she realized she was at a pub. Feeling a bit overdressed Alanna tipped her cabbie, and then headed inside. It was packed, loud, and lively. People were drinking, eating, laughing, and just having a good time. As she made her way through the bar she got a few whistles and calls from guys, but she just smiled and kept walking till she saw Sebastian, Carl, and Eva around a table.

"Hey guys" Alanna said as she reached them.

"Yay, I'm glad you could make it!" Eva said, kissing her cheek then hugging her.

"I think this night is much needed' Alanna said.

"I couldn't agree more" Carl said as Tommy came by with a bucket of beers.

"This one is on me, then you're all on your own" he said getting a round of laughter out of everyone. That evening everyone was having a good time. Tommy and Alanna ended up beside each other and very touchy with one another. Maybe it was the drinks, but Alanna didn't mind and neither did Tommy. Sebastian was saying some funny story when Tommy put his arm around Alanna's shoulders, pulling her into him. She felt at ease as she pressed against his toned body. From any other bar patron they would have looked like a couple in love, and maybe that's what they wanted.

Carl, pretending to pay attention to Sebastian, noticed Alanna's and Tommy's actions. He couldn't help but smile as he realized they were falling for each other. His eyes caught Eva's and she was thinking the same. She smiled and gave him a wink to validate what Carl was thinking.

As the evening Carl left, Sebastian left, and eventually Eva left. It was getting close to 10PM, but Alanna and Tommy were still in the bar drinking and laughing.

"You know, people probably think you beat me up or something" Alanna said, pointing to her busted lip.

"Maybe, or they think _you_ beat me up" He said, pointing to his bruised cheek making Alanna chuckle

"I honestly thought we were going to die last night. That couple was out for blood" Alanna said.

"Aye, pure terror. Good thing you tackled him to the ground like some sort of beast" He said making Alanna scoff and laugh.

"You should be thankful that I care about you enough to save your life" Alanna rambled as the alcohol began doing its work in her system. Her surroundings weren't so stable and her words were becoming not so straight.

"You care about me now, huh?" He teased as he gently pushed her against the wall. He put his hands against the wall, on each side of her to keep her in.

She felt heat rising to her cheeks as the body contact was getting close.

"What you don't care about me?" Alanna teased him back, pulling his shirt, so they were against each other.

He didn't need to respond verbally, instead his lips found hers and they kissed each other with an alcohol influenced passion.

Alanna didn't want it to end, but some drunken patron bumped into Tommy.

"Aye, watch where you're going will ya?!" Tommy snapped at the burly man.

"Keep ya mouth shut you little leprechaun" The drunk man snapped back at Tommy.

And then it started. Two drunken Irish men. Alanna sighed and knew this was going to end well.

She watched as they began to shout at each other and the rest of the bar began instigating a fight. Feeling buzzed and good from the alcohol, Alanna enjoyed watching Tommy fight with someone else. But then she realized that they were both police, and could get into a lot of trouble. But before she could pull Tommy away, the man threw a punch at Tommy and he flew to the ground. Alanna screamed at the drunk man as she tried helping Tommy up. Both were drunk so it looked completely disastrous.

"Next time you decide to try that again I'll take your girl and show her what a real man is" The man snapped at Tommy. That set Tommy off. He jumped off the ground and pummeled the other man to the ground.

Alanna groaned as everyone shouted in enjoyment.

Alanna let the fight go for about a minute. Tommy had nothing on this guy. The man was heavy set and taller than Tommy. Tommy looked like a little teddy bear trying to break down a brick wall.

Not wanting to let this going any further, Alanna grabbed Tommy and threw him backwards. The bar went into an uproar of cheers as Alanna took a bottle of beer, smashed it on the guy's head, and while he was distracted by the hit she gave him a good kick to his balls. The man fell over like a tree and groaned in pain.

The bar cheered and clapped for her as she and Tommy made their way out of the bar.

"I could have totally taken him" Tommy slurred as he slung an arm around Alanna.

"Right, is that before or after he kills you?" Alanna laughed.

"You didn't have to be all superwoman and take him down" He said, lifting Alanna into his arms, bridal style. She laughed and held onto him tightly as he, slightly drunk, stumbled down the sidewalk.

"Where are you taking me, Mr. McConnel?" Alanna asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Where do you want to go?" He teased as he finally put her on her feet so he wouldn't trip and fall.

"Mm, wherever you're going" She said, pulling him into her.

"Probably the best idea you've had in a while" He teased before kissing her again.

In the heat of the moment, they caught a cab and before she knew it she was in his apartment, in his embrace.

Any bit of caution or hesitation was out the window. It was all about them and their needs that night. Tommy's hands studied every curve of Alanna's body and he savored it, wanting it since the day he met her. Alanna was glowing under his touch and his kisses. Soon the alcohol wearied off, but their passion for one another didn't. The lovemaking was beyond extraordinary, it was special. It felt right and perfect. However, just as they began to fall asleep in each other's arms, both of their phones went off. It was almost 1 in the morning and both groaned to reach for their phones.

"Flynn" Alanna answered quietly as Tommy grabbed his phone and went into the bathroom to answer rit.

It was Louis.

"Alanna, we have a case, get to the Hague as soon as possible" His hoarse voice came over.

"Yes sir" Was all Alanna could get in before the line went dead.

Alanna sighed and sat up in the bed. She was just in her bra and panties, as Tommy walked back in just his pants.

"Rise and shine" He said tossing his phone on the bed.

"So much for getting a few days off" Alanna muttered, lying back in his bed.

He got on the bed and leaned over her and placed a few kisses on her neck and then her lips.

"What are we doing, Tommy?" Alanna asked him, quietly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

His blue eyes were so clear and sparkling.

"What we want. We'll talk about it later, let's get going" He said, helping her sit up.

"You have to drop me off at my place. I can't wear these clothes, the team will know" Alanna said, putting her clothes back on.

"Aye and you might want to hide those" He said with a teasing smile as he brushed her hair off her neck. She had a few hickies from Tommy on her neck.

"Tommy! This is so embarrassing!" Alanna exclaimed as she looked at herself in the mirror.

He laughed in triumph.

"Just leaving my mark, darling" He said as he put a shirt on.

"Wow, really?" Alanna laughed as they both headed out. He took her home and from there, Alanna changed and drove separately to The Hague.

* * *

**Once again, i am so thankful for the reviews! I'm glad you all are enjoying this story!**

**AnnaVittoria: That would be awesome if you could make me a video. Please shoot me an e-mail with details at millionmilesaway00 gmail . com**

**Reviews means quicker updates! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Alanna quickly got dressed at home once Tommy dropped her off [polyvore account for outfit: MillionMilesAway00].

She then drove quickly to The Hague getting there just as Tommy and Eva were walking in.

"Long time no see" Eva said with some laughter.

"Aye, unfortunately not long enough" Tommy said with a smirk.

Alanna was too busy to join in the conversation because she was trying to fix her scarf in order to hide her love bites from Tommy.

They three entered the main room to see Sebastian sitting at the main desk and staring at a screen that had Louis' face on it.

"What's the case?" Alanna asked.

"Kidnapping in Cannes" Louis said

"Victim is Maxim Marianski. His father is a Russian billionaire" Sebastian informed bringing up pictures of the crime scene onto the screen.

"Double tap are military tactic. Maybe a rogue Russian military not liking the rich and going after them?" Eva suggested

"Is it enough to make it cross border? Is it our case?" Tommy asked.

"The crime itself only occurred in France as far as we know" Louis said

"But we have a similar Florence case" Sebastian said, bringing up a case in Italy onto another screen.

"I remember that. Rich victim, blitz attacked on security. Double tap kills with 7 six two's." Eva said

"Profile of both crimes is similar to possibly be the same team" Alanna said.

"I'll call Dorn, in the meantime pack up your things we are all going to the South of France. Take the chopper and pick me up at the airport" Louis said before the screen went black.

"Wow, a man asking me to the south of France on a Saturday night? You would think that would sound sexier?" Eva joked making Alanna smile.

"Anne Marie and Hickman were already there, together" Sebastian informed getting a raised eyebrow out of everyone.

But who was Alanna to judge? She and Tommy were sneaking around as well.

Within the hour the team was on a chopper heading to Cannes. Sebastian had Hickman on the line.

"Hickman, if the parents are there, interview them together. Keep an eye out for any kind of antics. Sometimes these kidnappings, especially involving a rich kid, have something to do with family money." Alanna said into her earpiece.

"Will do, I have a feeling this family isn't going to be easy to deal with" Hickman said.

"Try your best, we'll be there in 20 minutes" Alanna said before cutting the line. They reached the club where the crime scene was at around 6 in the morning. Upon arriving they heard the mother shouting in anger and confusion. Anne Marie walked up to Tommy and Alanna while Eva, Sebastian, and Louis went to Hickman and the mother and father.

"There are four dead up on the first floor. Would you mind checking that out?" Anne Marie asked.

"Yeah sure, what's going on?" Alanna asked.

"Parents are not getting along right now when we need them to be" Anne Marie sighed.

"Alright, we'll be up there" Tommy said as Alanna followed him up the stairs. Upon reaching the first floor three body guards were lying in their own blood as well as a young girl.

"These wankers are efficient" Tommy said

"Four dead, 8 shots, clean, cold, and calculated" Alanna said.

"Body guard closest to Maxim went down, then the bouncer, then the body guard by the door, but who's the girl?" Tommy asked as Alanna knelt beside her.

"She looks like a civilian. His girlfriend or groupie maybe?" Alanna suggested, staring at the pretty young, lifeless girl.

"Let's go ask the parents" Tommy said

Heading back down the team as well as the parents were all together.

"Does anyone know who that girl was?" Tommy asked

"Her name is Laure" The mother, Caroline, said

"She was Maxim's girlfriend" the father, Lev, said

"How long have they been together?" Louis asked

"6 months, but she was nothing but a gold digger" Caroline snapped.

"How do you know that?" Alanna asked

"Don't mind Caroline, she's hated all Maxim's girlfriends since he was 12 years old" Lev said

"Why else would a 20 year old be dating a teenager!" Caroline spat

"He'll be 20 next week and he's in love with her" Lev replied back

"Oh stop, at that age boys are in love with any girl" Caroline fired back.

"Okay, here we go, I got a hit on the tracking device" Sebastian said, looking at his computer screen.

"He's been implanted with a tracking device? Insurance claim?" Alanna asked quietly to Hickman. Hickman nodded towards the father and Alanna nodded.

"Is it moving?" Anne-Marie asked

"Doesn't seem to be" Sebastian said

"Can you get a location?" Hickman asked

"Yeah it's at Avenue Beauregard in Cannes" Sebastian said

"You're sure?" Caroline asked

"Does that address mean something to you?" Alanna asked her.

"It's our-her address" Lev informed.

"He's at home?" Caroline asked, with hope and surprise.

Alanna had some reservations about that. The kidnappers wouldn't just drop the kid off at home and the only other possible explanation is that they tore out the kid's tracking device. Carl and Louis along with the parents went to go check it out. It wasn't the kid, as Alanna suspected, but the tracking device. Along with it was a note that stated they would contact the parents soon. Back with the rest of the team, Louis wanted to set up a call trap and trace system.

"Is there any indication of time on the note?" Anne Marie asked, once everyone was inside the family's estate.

"Only soon" Louis replied

"Where was the chip implanted?" Eva asked.

"Probably not a critical injury" Sebastian said

"Well it ain't no picnic" Carl said sarcastically

"Well I don't me-" Sebastian stuttered

"No I'm just busting your balls" Carl said with a small grin. But, everyone looked at him oddly and Alanna realized that wasn't a phrase common in Europe.

"He's just kidding with you, messing around" Alanna cleared up getting a few nods out of the team.

"So, Sebastian, set up in the house to trap and trace any ransom call" Sebastian said, bringing the team back into focus.

"I'll hook it up to the data lines in case they try to reach out digitally" He replied

"Look into the family financial records too" Alanna said

Sebastian gave her an odd look.

"You may need them to make a deal with the kidnappers" Alanna said

"But that would be illegal" Sebastian replied

"We're not trying to prosecute them for anything" Carl said to Sebastian.

"Not yet" Tommy said with a raised eyebrow. He was already suspecting the parents.

"What do you need from me?" Alanna asked Louis.

"There was a guard missing at the club when the kidnapping took place. Maybe it was an inside job. I want you and Tommy to go talk to him" Louis directed.

Eva was to go to Florence, Carl was to stay with Louis, and Anne Marie was to stay with the mother.

"You're already jumping to conclusions" Alanna said to Tommy as they made their way to the security office.

"Rich divorced parents, I mean how else can you get money out of your ex spouse? Kidnap and ransom" Tommy said.

"I can't disagree with you there. I mean I've had a few cases like that back home, but right now we don't have any evidence of that." Alanna reminded.

"Want to make a bet on it?" Tommy asked with a smirk.

"I'm not the betting kind" Alanna fired back as they approached the office.

Tommy chuckled then knocked on the door before opening it.

Introductions were made and the guard showed the video of a masked motorcyclist dropping off the ransom package.

"We have someone who can enhance the footage so maybe we can get something out of it" Alanna said.

"I'll upload it for you. Are you all from the international crime court?" Philippe asked

"Yes, sort of, we specialize in cross border crimes. These kidnappers may have done one in Florence" Tommy informed.

"Professional kidnappers don't usually kill anyone do they?" He asked

"Not if they have to. It's bad for business. So, how long have you worked for the family?" Alanna asked

"6 months. We don't work for the family by the way. Madam Pelletier is a client. The father doesn't trust us" Philippe informed

"What about Maxim?" Tommy asked

"Maxim? He's a security nightmare. Always taking off and trying to shake off his guards" Philippe said

"These kidnappers didn't wait till he was alone" Tommy informed

"Yeah probably because of Laure, the girlfriend. He was very protective of her" He said with some annoyance.

"You have something else you wanna say about her?" Alanna pressed.

"She was the one who wanted to go to the club and nonexistent party. That's why Jacques only had one guard with him." Philippe said sadly.

Judging by his body language, emotions, and tone, Alanna figured it wasn't an inside job.

"I'm sorry about your loss" Alanna said softly

"He was a good man, a good body guard. Have you ever lost a partner?" Philippe asked, his eyes looking between Tommy and Alanna. Tommy nodded, thinking of Sienna.

"Yeah" Tommy said solemnly.

"And how did you deal with the guilt?" Philippe asked

Tommy sighed and Alanna felt sadness for him, for both men.

"Once I figure that out I'll let you know" Tommy said to him. He still felt guilty about Sienna's death. He hadn't closed that wound. He hid it so well, but Alanna knew he still had a broken heart. She had to fix it.

Her phone buzzed, it was Louis.

"We'll keep in touch with the case" Alanna said kindly to the body guard before heading to the exit door with Tommy.

"I think we can rule out this being an inside job by the bodyguards" Alanna said

"Aye, I agree. I feel like we're getting nowhere" Tommy said, frustrated.

"These kinds of cases are a lot of sitting and waiting for that initial phone call" Alanna said to him. Tommy nodded and kept walking in silence. His comment about Sienna was still bothering Alanna.

"Tommy, wait" Alanna said, gently grabbing his arm to keep him from walking on.

"Yeah?" He asked

"Are you doing okay? You know after Sienna…"Alanna said quietly

Tommy sighed and looked to the side. Tommy wasn't over Sienna's death. He felt guilty, regretful, and angry.

"I don't want to talk about it" Tommy said, trying not to snap at Alanna.

"But you have to you know? It's bad to bottle it all up. I'm here, talk to me" Alanna said to him. He still wouldn't look at her. Her phone began to ring, but she ignored it.

"Right now isn't the time, Alanna" Tommy finally snapped.

"Then when is Tommy? You're always going to push it farther and farther away" Alanna said, her phone ringing again.

Tommy sighed.

"Just answer your damn phone" he said angrily.

Alanna sighed and pulled out her phone to answer it.

"Agent Flynn" She said

"Hey, how's Cannes?" Brody's smooth voice came over as Tommy began to walk away.

"Brody? Wha-how did you know I was in Cannes?" Alanna asked, surprised.

Tommy, still close enough, heard her say _Brody_. Another emotion hurdled its way into his heart and that emotion was _jealousy._

"Michel told me" Brody said

"Michel told you? You talked to Michel?" Alanna asked, annoyed.

"We try to keep in touch. So how is it? I hear it's supposed to be romantic" Brody said

"A kidnapping and homicide sound romantic? This case just ruined Cannes for me." Alanna replied

"I bet, well I've got some good news to cheer you up" He said

"Yeah? They fire you from Homeland Security?" Alanna joked getting a laugh out of him.

"You wish, but no. I'm coming to spend Thanksgiving with you all" He said.

Alanna didn't reply.

_What the fuck did he just say?_ She thought

"Alanna?" He asked.

"Uh-uh that's great, listen I got to go. I'll talk to you later" Alanna muttered out before hanging up.

She groaned and stuffed her phone in her pocket before running off to meet up with the team.

* * *

**Thanks for being patient, and i'm terribly sorry about the wait. But i hope you all enjoyed it. I am happy to see you all leaving reviews! Keep it up and I'll keep trying to update as quick as I can!**


	11. Lucky Ones NOTE

To my beloved readers/followers

I am going to put a hold on this story for now. I'm not sure when i'll be updating next and it will most likely be random. I've become extremely busy with work/school/life that I'm neglecting the story. I don't want to keep you all on your toes so this is just a little note. It may be awhile till I update because i'm also trying to figure out an interesting story line. I'm sorry to those of you who love this story, but don't worry it's not over! It's just going to be put on hold.

-J. Karina


End file.
